What May Come
by xoxoSydney14
Summary: KATAANG FANFICTION RAID! Katara worries about the future of her and Aang's relationship in the real world. KATAANG


YAY FOR KATAANG FIC RAID...BROUGHT TO YOU BY XOXOSYDNEY14 IN ASSOCIATION WITH ! :)

My third and final installment of my little snapshot series of the beginnings of canon!Kataang. Read the first two, _Dawn_ and _Pushing the Limits _on my profile. :) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Aang, Katara, or Kataang. :(

* * *

**What May Come**

"Hey Katara," the Avatar called from his seat on the couch, "What are you doing up?" It was nearly two in the morning when his love had stumbled downstairs. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and her robe was lopsided. That hint of her bare shoulder awakened all of Aang's senses. He breathed slowly in an attempt to calm down.

"Couldn't sleep," she said with a weak smile. Aang gestured for her to join him on the green loveseat in their apartment at Ba-Sing-Se. It had been nearly a month since the comet, and they had remained there for three weeks getting the rest they very much needed. They weren't due to leave for another week, but both of them could practically hear the clock ticking. Their blossoming romance had been perfect over the past 20 days, but neither of them knew what would happen once they tried dating in the real world. Aang read the troubled expression on Katara's face like an open book.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her as she took a seat next to him and leaned into his side.

"Just…thinking."

"About?" Aang asked. Katara took a deep breath and turned to face him. Her expression was all seriousness.

"Aang…what are we going to do when we leave Ba-Sing-Se? What's going to happen to us when we have to go our separate ways?" Katara's eyes welled up with tears. In a panic, Aang quickly wiped the tears that had dropped on to her cheek. He couldn't stand to see Katara cry. It would be impossible to have a conversation while she did so because all he would want to do is comfort her.

"Who said anything about splitting up?" he asked with a smile. Katara burst out into a sob, much to his surprise. Aang quickly took her into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh…it's okay, Katara. Don't cry. Please." Aang was on the brink of begging.

"Aang," she began once the sobbing quieted, "we're going to have to be apart at some point."

"Not yet, Katara. When you and Sokka go back to the South Pole, I'm coming with you," Aang reassured her. He kissed her cheek.

"But Aang—"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Aang—"

"Katara," Aang said firmly. He put his hands on her shoulder and pulled out of the hug to look into her eyes. "You know that no matter what, I'm _always_ going to love you."

"I—I know that, and I'm always going to love you too, no matter what the distance, but _still_, Aang!" Katara was insistent.

"If you love me and I love you, does anything else even matter?" Aang asked. He thought he knew the answer but he wondered if Katara's answer would be the same.

"Aang, if we never see each other, how is this going to work?" Katara's eyes began watering again and her voice grew louder. _Let's not fight please_, Aang thought nervously. He didn't particularly like where this was going.

Seeking to quell her temper, he kissed her, slowly and tenderly. One hand caressed her side lightly and his other thumb stroked her cheek. He ran his tongue briefly across her bottom lip before releasing her from the kiss.

"If you love someone, you have to set them free. If they come back, it's meant to be," Aang quoted a passage from a proverb book he had once read. "We're meant to be Katara. I _know_ that we are. I don't want to be away from you anymore than you don't want to be away from me, but I know everything is going to work out in the end, Katara. I promise it will."

Tears leaked from Katara's eyes again and she pulled Aang into a fierce hug. "I love you more than anything," she said.

"You know that I do too," Aang smiled as they freed each other from their embrace. "Do you think you can sleep now?"

"…only if its here in your arms, Aang." Aang could feel blood rushing to his cheeks and was thankful it wasn't rushing anywhere else. Aang stood up as Katara lay down on the couch and laid back down next to her once she was comfortable. His cheeks deepened in color even more as Katara's head came to rest on his chest. The young Avatar kissed the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Aang," she yawned.

"Goodnight."

* * *

Awwwww...wasn't that cute?

Reviews please?

And check out my profile to read my other stories!


End file.
